


kum&go

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Facials, Multi, OCD, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, drama filming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: The rug is tiger skin and big enough for all three of them.





	kum&go

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Massu was going to _kill_ Tegoshi.

Not that this wasn’t a daily thought, but this time he might just follow through. Theoretically. Visions of slipping something painful and possibly embarrassing into Tegoshi’s drink danced in his mind as he sat awkwardly on the heart-shaped loveseat of the YamaNade mansion, cringing under the steady gazes of Uchi and Kame.

He didn’t even _know_ Kame that well, but the KAT-TUN member’s intentions mirrored Uchi’s and Massu knew Uchi well enough to know that nothing good could come out of this.

“I wonder where Tegoshi ran off to,” Massu said pointedly. “I hope he’s all right.”

“If he’s with Miyao-kun, he’s fine,” Uchi told him, the corners of his lips turning up in a smirk. “They disappear all the time.”

Massu raised an eyebrow. “Interesting.”

What was interesting wasn’t Tegoshi, or their conversation, but the way Uchi’s hand rested on Kame’s knee, naturally like he did it all the time. Knowing Uchi, he probably did. And if Kame was anything like Uchi, he didn’t mind one bit. Massu estimated the distance from the loveseat to the door and wondered if he could bolt it out of there before they lost their clothes.

Then Kame smacked the hand away, and Massu almost laughed while Uchi just pouted. “Did you wash your hands after we ate?” Kame asked sharply.

Massu’s attention perked. Could it be-?

Uchi shook his head, which Kame smacked him upside of before reaching into his man bag and pulling out a travel-size bottle of hand sanitizer. Like a child accepting a punishment, Uchi held out his hands and wrinkled his nose at the smell as Kame squirted the substance in his palms, then watched him like a hawk as Uchi rubbed them together until Kame was satisfied.

“Now you may touch me,” Kame said, folding his arms as he met Massu’s astonished glance. “I don’t like dirty hands on my clothes.”

“You don’t have to explain,” Massu replied, trying not to sound giddy as he pulled out his own sanitizer spray. “I’m the same way.”

“Aw,” Uchi inputted as Kame’s eyes lit up. “You two are both neurotic! You should date.”

Kame kicked him but continued to gape at Massu. “Do you hate when people move your things too?”

“Yes!” Massu practically exploded. “Or when they put my stuff on the floor.”

Kame’s mouth formed a perfect ‘O’, his face looking completely scandalized. “Don’t they know that people _walk_ on the floor? Dirt gets tracked in!”

“I know!” Massu exclaimed. “They don’t understand why I get so angry.”

It was graceful the way Kame crossed the room in one stride, squeezing in next to Massu and offering him a genuine smile that had never graced any magazine. “It is so nice to know that there are other courteous people in this world.”

Massu started to grin in reply, but Kame’s lips got in the way and it took him a second to notice that he was being _kissed_. He made a sort of affronted squeaking noise, to which Kame pulled back enough to whisper, “It’s okay, I use antibacterial mouth spray every hour,” and it might have been Massu who grabbed him by the collar and brought them together the second time.

“Kame-chan,” Uchi whined from somewhere in the distance of Massu’s preoccupied mind. “Don’t leave me out.”

All at once, Kame retracted his tongue from Massu’s mouth long enough to hiss “then get over here” before it returned, like it had never left, both of them tilting their heads from side to side as they continued the proper choreography of kissing.

“Kame- _chan_ ,” Uchi called again, and Massu wondered if he could throw something at him without opening his eyes. “There isn’t enough room for me over there.”

Massu could _feel_ Uchi’s pout, the one that had always seemed to spark something inside him and this afternoon was no different. He broke the cycle and felt Kame frown against his lips, his expression concerned as Massu reluctantly opened his eyes and looked from him to Uchi-

– who was grinning from ear to ear. “Yay, Massu still likes me~”

An apologetic look crossed Massu’s face, but then Kame was shaking his head. “I can’t seem to ignore him either. He’s like a leech.”

Uchi looked proud.

“And he is really good with his mouth,” Kame added, and Massu’s eyes widened in understanding.

His attention snapped back to Uchi when he noticed the other eyeing the tiger skin rug in front of the fireplace.

“Absolutely not,” Kame took the words out of Massu’s mouth. “It’s on the _floor_.”

Massu’s heart soared a little. He made a mental note to ask Nakamaru later why he never brought Kame along on their outings before. Clearly he is good people.

“Nobody has walked on it!” Uchi protested. He stands up and saunters over to the rug, kicking off his shoes before laying down on it. “Mm, nice and soft and _not walked on_.”

His skin shone from the natural light pouring in through the window and Massu couldn’t take his eyes off of him, seeing Uchi’s flawless beauty spread out on yellow and mauve stripes, willing and waiting. Massu jerked when he felt an arm sliding around his waist, fingers dipping under the tails of his untucked shirt and trailing along his side. Then Kame’s voice was hot in his ear, deep and enticing, and Massu didn’t actually hear what he said until he felt a gentle push off the loveseat.

“Go to him,” Kame was hissing, his lips grazing the back of Massu’s neck now that he was turned away. He chuckled when Massu automatically clutched onto his knee and tilted his head, baring his neck for more. “I’ll follow you, I promise.”

It felt like a dream as Massu made the few steps towards the rug, staring down at his old bandmate before carefully removing his shoes. Unceremoniously he fell back on his butt, landing on the soft material that seemed to soothe him as he ran his fingers over it. Uchi’s fingers joined his, tugging Massu towards him and pulling him into his mouth, laying Massu down on top of him with strategically placed hands on shoulders and ankles hooked behind knees.

Uchi tasted different, fruity, and Massu’s last thought was whether Kame made him spray as well before he lost himself to Uchi’s soft lips and mind-numbing tongue. It was like Uchi had eight arms, holding him captive like an octopus and touching him everywhere all at once. Except for the hand on his back, firm and steady as it rested between his shoulder blades and undoubtedly belonged to Kame. In direct contrast to Uchi, Kame slowly inched his way up Massu’s spine, rubbing every vertebrae in his path until he reached Massu’s hairline and sunk his fingers into Massu’s short hair.

A weight lay down next to him, the sudden press of lips against the back of his neck making him shudder against Uchi, who bent his knee in time to press his thigh between Massu’s legs. Massu hadn’t known how hard he was until contact was made, his body taking on a mind of its own as it rushes to grind down against him and feel more. More of Uchi beneath him, more of Kame behind him. His mind raced with anxiety as to what would inevitably happen, but Kame didn’t seem bothered by it and that was enough to make his brain shut off, leaving him free to just _feel_.

This loud, deep groan echoed in his ears and he belatedly realized that it was coming from his own voice, his hips rocking autonomously against Uchi’s thigh that lowered to coerce Massu into straddling him. Uchi arched his back at just the right time to have Massu rubbing directly against him, making them both gasp into each other’s mouths while Kame’s hand slid around Massu’s waist and straight into his pants.

He felt Kame smile just under his hairline, fingers curling around his cock loosely enough to have Massu rocking his hips desperately in search of more. Uchi drank up his whimpers, his hands slipping down past Massu’s waist, half grabbing Massu’s ass and half groping Kame through his pants as the oldest draped himself over Massu’s back. He wondered if this was what the meat in a sandwich felt like, squished and restricted with no room to move except forwards and backwards.

Forwards was Uchi, playful and lively as he licked the inside of Massu’s distracted mouth and pushed up at the same time he pushed Massu down, grinding them together even harder. Backwards was Kame and the intriguing mystery he was, cool and collected with his hand closing around Massu’s length and moving with firm, even strokes.

Truthfully, Massu didn’t want to choose. He liked Uchi’s familiarity and Kame’s ambiguity, the irony of which Uchi’s hands hesitated while Kame’s were confident. He wasn’t sure which one turned him around but he now had Kame in his mouth, kissing him fiercely and swirling his tongue at the same time he twisted his hand around the head of Massu’s cock, swallowing his moan and returning with one of his own as Massu’s fingers went straight into his short hair. A warm chest pressed against his back, lips behind his ear and a hard mass digging into his ass, Uchi scooting behind him with one leg stretched out on either side as Massu was caught in the middle again.

He leaned back against Uchi, slipping from Kame’s mouth as his head fell back on Uchi’s shoulder. He was really close. Kame’s lips dropped to his neck and across his throat, meeting up with Uchi’s on the other side and Massu heard the distinct sounds of wet kissing right next to his ear. The grating noise had him squirming uncomfortably, nudging them with his shoulder until he heard Kame chuckle and return to his throat.

“Sorry,” Kame whispered, his free hand pushing up Massu’s shirts layer by layer. Uchi helped to pull them off, dropping them to the side where Kame folded them neatly until a cool blast of air hit his bare chest, followed by Kame’s mouth that licked a fat stripe down between his pecs and over his belly button.

Uchi’s breath was hot in his ear. “I’m not the only one who’s good with my mouth.”

Before Massu can even process those words, Kame’s hand squeezed down to the base of his cock while his lips slurped him in; Massu watched in unfocused amazement as his length disappeared inch by inch, massaged by Kame’s tongue and the back of his mouth while those dark eyes stared up at him with no barriers. His body made a wave as Kame took him all the way in, expertly sucking him in and out with enough pressure to pull a groan from deep in his throat, one that has Uchi grinding against him from behind.

Massu’s fingers twisted in Kame’s hair, not nearly long enough to grip onto as he felt his sanity start to slip away. Uchi’s breath on his neck, the air whistling out of Kame’s nose on his sensitive skin, the soft material under his other hand that made a fist as he lost control, a gasp escaping his lips in the only warning he can muster. He felt the warmth leave him at the last second and his eyes opened in panic, just in time to see Kame’s flutter shut as his pale skin was striped with Massu’s release.

The sight was repulsive and appealing at the same time, the pearly substance streaking his cheek and dripping from his lips as Kame twitched just enough for Massu to notice. Instantly he saw through the act and admired Kame’s strength for not immediately running for his face wash; maybe he _wanted_ to be dirtied, his eyes sparkling as his tongue darted out for a taste, and Massu couldn’t say he didn’t understand a little. As it was, he had a strong urge to lean down and clean it off him, tasting himself and squashing the feathers that started to ruffle at the mere thought, but Uchi got there first.

He fell to his side as Uchi breezed past him, pinning Kame to the rug and licking his face much like a big dog. Kame actually laughed, visibly relaxing as Uchi lapped up Massu’s mess, and Massu saw why Kame subjected himself to it in the first place – for this end result, being doted on and cleaned. It piqued Massu’s attention as well, had him wondering if this might be something he would enjoy too.

While Massu considered this, Uchi had Kame’s pants halfway off, one leg barely hanging on as his fingers disappeared between them, shining with something from in the rolled-up tube Uchi had cast aside. They had done this before, Massu could tell, and he felt a pang of jealousy despite not having any claim to either one of them because they were so close to each other, so _intimate_ as Uchi’s careful preparation and the way he dove into Kame’s mouth was more intimate than meaningless fucking.

“Massu,” Uchi murmured, and it was interesting hearing his name in that voice muffled by Kame’s lips. “Are you just going to watch?”

Kame laughed again, stretching out his neck for Uchi to latch onto as he tilted his head to look up at Massu through very squinted eyelids. “It’s okay,” he said gently, like Massu was the one who needed comfort while Kame had three fingers inside him. Massu’s eyes were glued to where Kame’s body welcomed them over and over, his spine arching when Uchi sped up and hit something inside him that had him moaning beautifully. He seemed unnerved to the fact that he was putting on a show, shuddering under Massu’s scrutinizing stare.

His gaze switched to Uchi as the other opened his own pants one-handed, drawing out his cock and stroking it slowly while biting his lip. He reached into his pocket for a foil packet, ripped it open with his teeth, and spat the corner out to the side, rolling the latex onto his length while continuing to scissor his fingers inside Kame. He met Massu’s eyes and smirked as he pulled his fingers out and positioned his cock at the stretched hole, then grabbed Kame by both thighs and spread them as he rolled his hips to push inside.

Kame’s eyes rolled back into his head and a strained noise burst forth from him, his chest heaving with misdirected air as his arm flopped to the side and landed right next to Massu’s knee. Curiously Massu reached for it, lacing their fingers together and feeling the tension coursing through Kame’s body with every one of Uchi’s thrusts. He didn’t expect to be pulled towards them, losing his balance and landing with his face in Kame’s hair, the other’s free hand lifting to rub a thumb against Massu’s jaw and urge him to turn towards him.

He tasted a hint of bitterness on Kame’s tongue, jerking when he realized what it was but that just made Kame embrace him harder, both arms lifting to wrap around him and hold him through the trigger. Kame’s breath wheezed against his nose and he remembered that Kame was in the middle of getting _fucked_ ; Massu pulled back his tongue and dragged his lips lazily down Kame’s jaw and throat, intoxicated by the spicy scent of his cologne mixed with a hint of sweat and lingering traces of fabric softener from his shirt.

His arm had fallen around Kame’s waist haphazardly, but now Kame was nudging at it, pushing his wrist down until it bumped into something long and hard, an obvious plea for Massu to touch him. Kame arched from the brief contact alone, making another rough noise and Massu didn’t think twice before wrapping his hand around it, squeezing the firm flesh in his hand from base to tip until Kame choked on his breath and pushed up into his hand.

Then _Uchi_ moaned, and Massu realized that he was contributing to their sex. It made him feel powerful, controlling both the pace and both of their orgasms by the speed of his hand, palm scraping against loose skin as he continued nibbling on Kame’s neck, now with a purpose. Then Kame’s hand latched onto his waist and a soft breath was directed into his hairline, a faint “please” that had Massu going faster and biting harder as Kame’s body shuddered in the undeniable prelude to orgasm.

Massu’s instinct screamed for him to pull his hand away but he prevailed, only cringing a little as Kame erupted over his fingers, the warm fluid dripping between his knuckles and over the back of his hand. But before his anxiety could build up, his arm was grabbed and a hot tongue was licking his skin, followed by the harsh breath of someone who had just orgasmed as well. Massu shivered, but it was out of pleasure as he got to feel for himself what Kame had experienced earlier.

Beneath him, Kame fell completely limp, a long groan drawn from his throat as he turned towards Massu and practically beamed with satisfaction. Massu just laughed, because he couldn’t think of anything else to do, and hid his face in Kame’s neck because it made more sense that way.

Next to them, Uchi was curled up on the rug, sleeping.

“You know what’s really awesome about this place?” Kame mumbled, making no effort to move.

“Hmm?” Massu asked, squirming as he felt the beginning of arousal stir inside him once again.

Kame reached for his chin. “The shower.”

Tonight, Massu thought, Tegoshi would get to live.


End file.
